globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
ERA 10-15 Arctika Offensive
The ERA 10-15 Arctika Offensive was a large scale conflict between the United Forces and Heartland that lasted from the 30th March to the 21st October ERA 10-15. The offensive consisted of two major seaborne landing by the United Forces Marines in north Heartland. Strategy A joint navy and marines task force of the United Republic Military, consisting of over 100,000 personnel, would attack two separate portions of the Heartland in the cold desert north of Arctika. These two forces, known as Task Force "Bishop", responsible for the strike at Pecinok, and "Knight", who would attack Brigborough, were to land their forces at roughly the same time before moving inland in different directions, with the objective of encircling the main body of the Northern Heartland Defense Force operating in the area. Meanwhile, a third attack would be made in the Tri-Country Channel to the south of Heartland in an attempt to draw away any reinforcements that Heartland would send to Arctika. This force, known as Task Force "Rook", would seize several islands in the channel before landing on the southern coast. Course of Conflict Task Force Bishop succeeded in landing and driving inland. They manage to clear many important towns, heading into the alpine hills of Arctika with little opposition. However, in the mountains, the force is ambushed by elite Gvardia troops near the ancient town of Fullback. With most of their force killed or captured, the remaining troops from Bishop manage to retreat to the coast, where they are evacuated at little cost. Task Force Knight manage to take Brigborough, but fail to secure the surrounding desert, making the beachhead an extremely dangerous area even months after the landing. Their forces do penetrate enemy lines for several dozen miles, but are forced into a retreat after the Battle of Tannemats. The unsecured desert proves to be their undoing as, during their evacuation in July, the naval task force responsible for rescuing the routing force is bombarded by artillery from the surrounding desert, that results in the loss of three destroyers and several more carrier ships. Task Force Rook fails in most of their objectives, never setting foot on many of their objective islands, which are heavily defended by Heartland. A task force manages to land at Descansui Kilipso, holding onto the two tips of the island for several months, while failing to push inland. After a long stalemate, Rook eventually leaves the island by Aircraft Carrier evacuation. Overall, the success of the operation was limited. Losses for the United Forces were unexpectedly light, as most defeated units evaded capture in their retreat and escaped on ships, and several key strategic areas were either destroyed or sabotaged by the Republic Marines. However, the Northern portion of the Heartland Defense Force managed to avoid encirclement, and successfully defended against most UF attacks later on in the campaign. Major Conflicts *30th March-3rd April - Pecinok Landing; The Republic Marines attack a weakly defended coastline in the Arctika Peninsula near the newly constructed city of Pecinok. UF troops manage to defeat the Heartland Defenders through the use of air power and landed armoured units, establishing a beachhead before pushing in land. *1st-7th April - Brigborough Peninsula; At the same time as the landing at Pecinok, 40 miles down the coastline another marine force landed at the town of Brigborough. A large scale infantry and armoured engagement took place in the city and the surrounding desert. After a week, Brigborough was taken by the UF, establishing a strong firebase. *6th April-21st October - ERA 10-15 Battle of Descansui Kilipso; Task Force Rook makes an amphibious landing on the well defended island, seizing the two coastal points of the atoll. They aim to capture the airfield at the centre of the island, but fail to advance inland. For several months they are locked in a stalemate, before withdrawing by sea on the 21st October, marking the end of the Arctika Offensive. *25th April-19th May - Battle of Tannemats; The UF Marines reach the industrial city of Tannemats, but run into heavy resistance in a bloody urban battle. They manage to push into the city, and reach the Tannema River and the factories alongside them, but are driven back by Heartland Gvardia units. The remainder of the marine task force falls back to Brigborough. *17th June-4th July - Arctika Peaks; The Marine armies of Task Force Bishop are ambushed in the mountainous forests of Western Arctika, at the ancient town of Fullback. After several attacks into the mountains fail, the UF forces rout towards the sea. Category:Conflicts Category:Premier Timeline